Animation King Service/ Stkman Anim. Request Page
Hey guys, you can now request an animation here! Please follow the rules below or you will be warned, and your request will be striked out in red. If striked out in white, that means your request has been completed. type=commenttitle page=Animation King Service/ Stkman Anim. Request Page preload=Animation King Service/ Stkman Anim. Request Page/ Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Request an Animation This page is focused on requesting Stkman Animations. That means anything having to do with animating BASIC stickfigures, and BASIC objects. Not any complitcated stickfigures, or anything with backgrounds other than a simple color. If you want it with detailed backgrounds say so in your request. Rules *Unregistered users may not request. *DO NOT change the layout at all, just leave it as it is. *No excessive requests, wait till your animation is done, then you may request. *Do not edit this page or remove your request, just strike it out and sign your name next to it. *Requests may not be too long. ANIMATION REQUESTS ARE BELOW. CLICK THE BUTTON ABOVE TO REQUEST AN ANIMATION. THANK YOU! Punching santa *Sklei *Sklei, santa *Revenge! *Me punching santa untill he falls http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a4/Punch_Santa.gif Tapdancing Batman * Ermac270 *Batman. *Genre: Comedy *Batman tapdancing on a stage. http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Batman_tapdancing.gif Santa Waving *BloxxMan **Santa **randosity **Santa waving nonstop http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/0/05/Waving_santa.gif Energy Repel *Ahmad **Chromastone (could be just a purple humanoid with some pink for crystals) and Upchuck (could be a fat short humanoid with green and dark green skin) **Genre: Comedy **Chromastone fires a Gamma Ray at Upchuck, who eats the attack, then spits it out again, so Chromastone absorbs it. (Looping makes it funny) **The Gamma ray might be a little hard to draw, if so, you could replace Chromastone with Feedback and the Gamma ray with a simple blue electric blast. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a8/Upchuck_vs._Chromastone.gif Swampfire fights *SWAMPFIREROXX **Swampfire,Hex **Genre: Action **Swampfire shooting fire at Hex nonstop **Make sure he doesn't stop shooting fire Ren is working on it. Transformation *Reioa **Reo, Whampire **Genre: Randosity **Reo slaps the accelertrix, a blue light appears and he transforms in to Whampire **Use my Picture (The one that says: In Reo 19) to makesome kinda your version or something http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/76/Whampire_transformation.gif Lightsaber *Maximus Loo2012 **Random guy, another random guy **Action **One guy choping another guy's head with a lightsaber http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/9/94/Lightsaber_Battle.gif Cooler version: Nuclear Explosion *The Black Knight a.k.a Sci **A box **Genre: Action, Epicness **A box turning into an epic nuclear explosion **Don't go overboard with the nuclear explosion. Oh and make the explosion 1. Look like a nuclear explosion 2. Big http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/23/Nuke.gif Kirby the Eater *Tyran **Kirby, Waddle Doo **Randosity **Kirby runs onto the screen and sucks up the Waddle Doo. He gets the Beam hat (look it up) and runs off the screen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/36/Kirby.gif Elements and tan *Awesome Betterhero **Water guy, fire guy, windy guy, rocky guy, tan guy, tan guy ghost **action, comedy **a tan guy comes and start punching the four others. However, all they shoot brainwaves at the tan guy and kill him. Then, a ghost wearing boxing gloves comes from the tan guy and chase the four guys off the screen. Cake Cutting *Flame **me, A cake **Genre: Randosity **The guy just cuts the cake multiple times slowly added info OmniTerra shoot! *ISM **Ash Trenton **Genre: Action **Ash shoots a fire ball at a stone wall. The ball transforms into a dragon and it hits the wall, exploding it. Pie *Jack **Me **Genre: Action, Drama **I walk up to a table (with a pie on it) and then I cut the pie **Make sure I look swaggy (Title of Animation) *Bry **Ben, Spiky **Transformation **Have Ben slap the watch, then be engulfed in green light. The spikes grow on his arm and face. Then Spiky poses **You can use the Prototype picture of him if you want. Category:Services Category:Skleian